Our Family, part One
by Autumn Child
Summary: Michele give's birth to Hotaru/ Sailor Satern


Pen Name:Autumn Child  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@Yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: i do not own Sailor Moon or the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Our Family  
  
Michele closed her eyes. 'Tears don't come out as easaly when your eyes are closed' she thought, squeezing them tight. amara was sitting next to her holding her hand. "Michele, you knew we couldn't keep hotaru. She wasn't ours." Michele looked at Amara. "Two months! That makes her ours! She's ours. She's my daughter." Tears begain to flow more easaly. amara hugged her. Suddenly, Michele pulled away. "If only you were a guy. amara stood up. "What...' Michele leaned over to were a man's penis would have been. "Ther's nothing there! Nothing!" she screamed, punching the spot. "Calm down, Michele. Your talking crazy. Breath, love." Michele gasped, leaning her head on the table. "I'm sorry, Amara. I just feel so...empty inside." Amara rubbed her shoulders. "Michele, I have somthing to tell you. Remember the night we made love. When the magacal glow came over us?" Michele nodded, tears rollng. "Well, I spoke with Queen serenity today. Suprise!She made us pregnant!" Michele almost fell off the chair. "Pregnant?" "Yep! Your due in nine months." Michele reached out her arms and imbrased Amara. "What's the sex of the child?" "She wouldn't tell me. She wants us to be suppried. i told her you would proboble call her every five minutes of your nine moths trying to get it out of her." "I love you so much, Amara. I can't wait for the baby to be born, no matter what sex it is." "You do know, Michele, that the baby will be one or the other." They kissed, a long, deep kiss, that left them both breath less for a second. When they recovered Amara said, "We need to find you a good doctor. And don't forget about the baby furniter." Michele's smile suddenly disoperared. "Please, Amara. Please never forget about Hotaru." Never, My love."  
***********************************Five Months latter*********************************************  
Michele woke suddenly. "Four fifteen in the morrning." she grunted. Amara was fast asleep. Michele felt hungry for somthing. 'Lets see,' she thought,'pizza.' She got up and tiped toed out of the room, wich was pretty hard for some one who was five months pregnant and looked as though she was about to drop any time soon. She opend the frizer door and took out a box of frozen peperoni pizza, frozen french fries, and chocolate ice cream. "Yummy!" She said to herself, popping the pizza and frys in. She sat down with a spoon and begain devowering the icecream.  
Amara woke with a start, finding michele gone. She stood up, streaching. She had a feeling were Michele would be. Last night she found her in the kitchen, a carton of left over Chienses food in her hands. Amara walked into the kitchen. "Michele, isn't a little early for all that food?" Michele jumped a little, then sweat droped. She put the icecream and spoon down. "It's never to early for pizza, icream and fries!" Just as she said that, the timer whent off. "What some?" She asked Amara, smiling. 'i wonder if Serena's going to be like this when's she's pregnatnt.' Amara thought, smiling into the eyes of Michele, who was wolfing down her food.  
************************************Four Months Lather******************************************  
" Amara! Amara!" Michele yelled out. She was sitting in the kitchen. amra came in from the garage. " Whats wrong?" " it's time" " Are you sure? You did eat two chili dogs an hour ago.' Amara raised her eye brow. " Damn it, Amara! This is no time time for your fucking hummor." Amara frowned slightly, then smiled. She ran upstairs to grab Michele's suit case. She lead Michele to the car and speed to the hospital. "Oh, god! Oh, God!" Michele moaned. The doctors gat a streacher and raced her into the delivery room. "Hang on, Michele! hnag on!" "Push, breath! Push, push, breath!" "What the holy fuck do you think I'm doing?" Just then, Michele felt somthing in her begin to slid. "Keep pushing, Michele." Amara cryed. "AAAAAAAAAAA!AAAAAAAA!FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK!" Michele screamed as the baby came sliding pout with some ease. "What sex is the baby?" Amara had tears of joy in her eyes. " A girl. We have a little girl." The baby was handed to Michele. Amara leaned over and kissed Michele on the lips. Both were crying at this point.The baby had black-violet hair and pale skin. "Amara..." Amara nodded, as if she knew what michele was going to say. They named the babay Hotaru. Amara wispered the name to the baby. As she did, the creast of Satern apperered on her fore head. Both girls smiled. "Satern was ment to be out daughter, Amara. Queen Serenity never lies." 


End file.
